


Shirou is 1000 years old, this man has fucked I promise you. And Michiru has not.

by orphan_account



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Michiru is her own cockblock, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shirou/Michiru, Michiru sucking Shirou’s cock.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Shirou is 1000 years old, this man has fucked I promise you. And Michiru has not.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic gets any positive comments/and or Kudos just know that I’m very grateful for them, honestly I’m just happy if you liked this thing. I had written some actual smut but it got deleted by mistake, so I wanted to try and write something, but I don’t usually write this kinda thing because I want to read so um, anyways I hope you enjoy.

She watched idly as the hand moved up the outside of her thigh. A slow, gentle motion. Michiru placed her hand upon the larger, much paper hand.

“What are you doing?” Michiru was more curious than mad, even if it did irritate her the way Shirou didn’t answer, only shook her hand off from his and continued to write imaginary letters along her thighs.

She huffed at the nonchalant shrug he gave her, but before she could say anything against it one of his fingers got caught in her shorts. She froze, and before she knew it both her shorts and her underwear were way below her knees.

“H-hey! Shirou-“

“What?”

“I…” Michiru blushed, she was still scared to have his fingers inside, despite her continued mantra that she shouldn’t be, as he was more than gentle with her every time, but when she looked at the broad fingers poking up near she couldn’t help but bristle. She swallowed thickly, she wanted to engage with him, but she didn’t wanna be penetrated, she prompted for the next best thing. She took a deep breath, “I wanna suck your cock.”

Icy blue eyes met her own, and Shirou’s lips quirked up into a grin, he moved his face down to plant a kiss on her neck, before sitting up, legs spread.

“Hurry up.” He licked his lips, watching as the young woman took off her shirt before leaning down in between strong thighs, she placed her hand on one of the thighs. Coating her tongue in spit she reached out her tongue to lick a stripe up the shaft, the texture made her cringe, and the taste left her confused more than anything, but the sharp intake of breath from the man made her determined, she suckled on the head, tasting the drop of welling precum. 

The continued suckling of tender flesh, the warm tongue gliding up and the warm mouth enveloping his cock made him thrust up gently, running a hand through soft dark hair, he smiled down at her as she tried her best to fit his cock into her inexperienced mouth.

She used her hands to help, jacking him off to let her aching jaw rest before giving him a few more licks, spit coating the cock in front of her like a lollipop, and she blushed, moaning as she could still feel him inside of her mouth.

“Had enough yet?”

“Let me...at least get you to cum-“

“Sit still, and I’ll do it myself.” He huffed, and he ignored her protests in favour of grabbing himself, thrusting up into the closed fist, too quickly crashing into his climax, cum splattering across Michiru’s surprised face.

“Eh-“

Shirou’s smirk made her stop in her tracks, before blushing as she felt the thick liquid run down her face.


End file.
